A' cappella
by Gin-Nee
Summary: Lucy went to Fairy University, not by choice, because her father worked as a business professor. All she wanted to do was publish a novel, but he wouldn't have it. (Full summary inside. It's a University AU. Based off a movie.)


**A' cappella **

**Summary: **Lucy went to Fairy University, not by choice, because her father worked as a business professor. All she wanted to do was publish a novel, but he wouldn't have it. As a freshman, the young woman was bombarded by clubs. "Fairy Ladies", a' cappella group, caught her attention. She was a writer, but she did love to sing. Now, she had to find a job, audition for this a' cappella group, and manage these idiotic feelings that she felt. University life - wasn't it supposed to be different from high school?

* * *

Honestly, she didn't understand any reason her father threw at her. He wanted her to attend Fairy University; he felt as if her career choice wasn't going to help her with reality. Lucy Heartfilia was pissed at the world all because of her professor father. She threw the light blue duffel bag over her shoulder as she walked toward the main building. First things first, she had to find her dorm number. Hopefully, her roommate was a nice person. She needed something good in her life.

"Well, here goes everything," she muttered quietly as she walked past all the people. Her eyes watched the sidewalk as she stepped over all the cracks. She didn't want to break her mother's back. Lucy giggled as she thought about her own thought. Her mother wasn't around anymore; she need not worry about breaking her back. Of course, great things come to an end when you run into a tree - wait - did trees move on their own to catch you?

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?"

She blinked twice before realizing she ran into somebody with a nice shade of pink hair. Salmon, maybe? The girl gasped as she moved falling to the ground as his hold on her slipped. He tried to catch her once more, but she hit the sidewalk with a moan. Her butt was going to be sore for at least two days. He let out a chortled laugh as she glared at him; he was laughing at her expense. Grabbing the duffel bag that was in his hand, he seemed to have caught that at the same time, she swiftly kicked his leg from beneath him causing him to smack the sidewalk nose first. The blonde grinned quite satisfied with her work. The grin dissipated when she heard his chuckle.

"I like you."

He rubbed his nose as he sat on the sidewalk. Passerbyers gave him looks, but he just ignored them. Brown eyes rolled as Lucy stood as she brushed the dirt off her clothing. The jeans would need to be washed twice. She quirked an eyebrow when she took a good look at her laughing 'companion'. It was the end of summer, why was he wearing a scarf? Onyx eyes stared at her before he grinned. Okay, he had extremely pointed canines. She was freaking herself out.

"I'm Natsu!"

"I'm 'I don't care'."

"Aw, don't be like that."

He was pouting. Dear lord, an eighteen year old was pouting. Why? Was it because she didn't give him her name after he gave his? She wasn't that stupid. Besides, she just met the idiot. Of course, that didn't stop her tongue, "Lucy." Natsu's grin widened as he heard her name. Lucy cursed as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship."

His comment was met with a heel to his foot.

* * *

The dorm room wasn't terrible. It had two beds, two desks, two dressers and two night stands. Actually, the room was a decent size. The blonde threw her duffel bag on the bed before she sorted through the other bags that were brought to the room in advance. Plus, it seemed she had beat her roommate. Pick of the beds was awesome; she picked the bed near the window. As she was placing her sheets on the bed, the door opened. Her roommate was here? She turned to the door and smiled. Of all the luck - no, she thanked her lucky stars. She had completely forgotten that her good high school friend, Levy McGarden, had chosen to come to this university.

"Lu-chan!" she shouted. "I didn't realize we were roommates!"

"Neither did I, Levy-chan!"

The two girls laughed as they hugged each other. They hadn't been able to see each other very much over the summer after graduation. Both were happy to have a roommate that they actually knew. The girls chatted away as they set the room to their liking. Good thing the rooms were allowed to have a personal touch of flare from the people rooming in it.

"Ah, Lu-chan, I thought you weren't going to a college, but going to publish a novel?"

"My father thought it best if I went to school for a degree," she answered, groaning. Lucy flopped on her bed as she stared at the ceiling; her father was rather cruel to her. He knew it was her dream to publish the novel she had been working on since the beginning of high school. Her dreams were shattered when he had signed her up for Fairy University. God, it had such a horrible name. Was the football mascot a fairy? She shivered at the thought; she sure hoped not.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lucy," muttered Levy as she heard her friend's answer. "But, it can't be all bad! You have me as a roommate!"

"Of course!" giggled Lucy. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Gosh, they were a pod of giggling girls.

* * *

"A club?"

Her father was serious, wasn't he? He was dead serious. Mr. Heartfilia wanted his daughter to join a university group. Wasn't coming her torture enough for her?

"Yes, Lucy, a club. I want you to make friends."

"I have Levy!"

"Levy doesn't count since you knew her in high school."

"Well, that's mean to Levy …"

"You know what I mean, Lucy."

Lucy sighed as she knew she wasn't winning this argument; in fact, she never won any arguments. What was up with this picture? Her father sighed as he proposed a deal, "One year."

"E-Excuse me?"

"One year, Lucy. Give Fairy University a year. If you don't like it, you can leave, and I'll help with the publishing of your novel."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes."

Sweet, she only had to survive this horrid place for one year. Now, about the clubs …

* * *

**A/N: **_A' cappella _is based on the movie "Pitch Perfect". If you haven't watched it, that's okay. It's the basis of the plot; however, it will be different. I thought it would fit the Fairy Tale crew. Also, I think the first chapter is a rather good start. Lucy had been made the deal of a life time, and she can live it out with Levy, her friend from high school, as her roommate. It couldn't get better than this! Reviews are appreciated though.


End file.
